Interactions and Intersections in Plant Signaling Pathways. Signalling pathways underpin development in higher plants. Many studies have revealed that seemingly independent signaling pathways interact with each other, as in the case of responses to cytokinins, ethylene and light, or intersect as in the case of regulation of flowering by both photoperiod and giberrellins. This meeting will focus on recent results from cell biological and molecular genetic approaches which emphasize the role played by such interactions and intersections between different pathways in plant development, as well as in plant responses to environmental stresses and pathogens. A number of different topics will be covered, including interactions between pathways mediating responses to hormonal and environmental cues, development programs that require the transductions of signals through two or distinct pathways for initiation, and the relationships of pathways involved in normal plant development to those involved in disease resistance.